Just the Beginning
by Elvensong
Summary: By popular demand, here is the sequel to Without the Stars, but it works by itself as well. Legolas' fate was not the end of the journey. The Fellowship is in great danger, and perhaps endings are not as final as the seem. Please, please, please Review!!
1. Grief and Vulnerability

Author's Note: Here it is! The multitude of requests were not ignored and I have begun the sequel to 

"Without the Stars."  I recommend reading that story first if you have not, this will make more sense following that one. (it's posted on this site) However, you really don't have to, you will still be able to follow this one. 

I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please, REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Tolkien rules! I just take his characters for a short while, I'll give them back.

Chapter One: Grief and Vulnerability

The sun rose, it's colors dazzling and dancing through the clouds and the Earth.  Spreading out, pushing back all darkness with its light.  The foul creatures retreated from this invasion.  The beauty if the sunrise was always pure and new, as if this was the first day of existence.  However, this was the first day without another creature of light and beauty.  It also pushed back the darkness with its light, but gave it everything by this act.  Now, it was beyond all touch from Middle Earth, or so the magical teachings say. 

Sometimes, though, death is not an end, but just a beginning.

            The group continued on this journey on this fair new day.  They felt as if they were in a great dream they could not awaken from.  First, they lost the great Wizard Gandalf saving them from the mines of Moria.  Almost immediately following his sacrifice, they lost Legolas saving them from the great cave they were trapped in.  It almost seemed that the beings of magic and light were targeted to be the first ones struck down by evil.  

            They wondered in a daze, unwilling to continue, only walking from habit.  They could only wonder what next.  Who would be taken next by the darkness? Given their weariness from the time they spent in their rock entrapment, they decided to camp early this night in order to regain their strength, and also to gather their thoughts.  They camped in the early twilight, when the last rays of light make a valiant attempt to hold back the night for one moment longer before finally surrendering.  The Fellowship sat together, distracted from their quest, their will to hide from the shadows that lie ahead growing more powerful in their minds.

            "We must continue. We cannot allow these sorrowful events delay the destruction of the one ring." Aragorn stood firm.  Projecting the image of leadership his lineage endowed him with. 

            "You speak as if you care nothing for all that has happened.  We were able to numbly continue after losing Gandalf, but this is too much.  Legolas was a close friend of yours. Does his death not trouble you at all? Do you not wish some time to cope with the grief I know you must feel?"  Gimli's words were harsh and to the point. 

            "Yes, I feel a great well of grief for losing my friend. I knew him before all of you. Ask yourself this, so you honestly think that Legolas would wish us halting our quest for even a day on his behalf?"

            "No," Boromir sighed, "I don't think that's what the Elf would have wanted."

            Gimli was getting upset, he wanted some time to grieve, although he dare not admit it.  A dwarf takes his time with his grieving, and it not something that is taken lightly at all, and would not say that he would spend all the time of the grieving ritual for an Elf.  He was not thinking clearly anymore, and gave no thought to his words.

            "Perhaps you two care so little because you are human. Death is an everyday thing to the world of Man.  Legolas was an Elf.  Does the death of an immortal not bother you in the least?"

            "I would think you would be the least concerned, given the history between Elf and Dwarf."

            "Do not upset me, Son of Arathorn.  I grew to respect him despite the histories between our two peoples.  Either way, one fact cannot be overlooked by any race.  The Elves are fading and one more just departed this world by other means than going over the sea.  That was to be his final quest, look at where he is now."

            "I know where he lay! I put him there!" Aragorn rose up in anger. "I know Legolas' wisdom better than any of you. He was nearly three thousand years old after all. I'm sure he knew of some higher purpose of his sacrifice. You know as well as me that we would have never escaped from that cave without what he did for us. We would have died and the Orks would have broken into the cave and took the ring from Frodo's dead fingers!"

            Gimli was struck, he knew Legolas was very ancient, but he had no idea the length of the Elf's life.

            The Hobbits were upset by these arguments.  After all the death, they knew the group could not handle this right now.  

            "Please, friends. Let us just rest.  We are doing our departed friends justice by fighting about these events.  I dare say this fight may be the ring's doing.  Its power is growing." The gentle wisdom seemed more experienced the ringbearer's young looks would suggest.

            "You're right, Frodo. I don't think we're being respectful to either of them right now. Let's just relax tonight and let the sweet night air cleanse our minds and our souls." Aragorn left to gather some wood.

            The fire roared in the night. Usually, they could not afford such a luxury out in the open, but they had seen an enemy all day and figured if they kept their guard up tonight, they would be rewarded with the light, and a warm cooked meal. They were also very close to the Golden Wood, few Orcs ventured this close to that magical realm.  Unlike Mirkwood, this truly was an Elven haven where nothing of darkness would dare yet trespass, so the rumors claim.

            The flames danced against the night sky, making the stars seem so close that their light could almost heat the chilly air as well. They sat, thinking of all the happenings of the last few days, and they inevitable waiting for them at the end of their journey.  Aragorn kept one eye on that bright star he had seen this morning.  He swore it was not there before their time in the cave.  It's twinkling light almost seemed to be calling to him from the heavens.

            Something else was watching the fire.  Something as cold and dark as the far off darkness.  Something sent against them, knowing their vulnerability this night.  Their grief had numbed their minds.  Without the alertness, senses and magical presence of the Elf, he could now sneak up close to them.  When the Elf was with them, he could never dream of getting this close. Now he was within range.  With his army right behind him in the darkness he was ready to attack. He waited for the perfect moment to come. He waited.


	2. Capture and Revelations

Author's Note: Sorry I've been taking so long to post updates.  I have time to write today since there is a whole lot of snow outside my window. I hope you enjoy, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!! Reviews truly make my day, and inspire to write quicker. Thank you……..review. 

Chapter Two: Capture and Revelations  

Aragorn sat watch during the cold night.  He wished to take the watch because he knew he would not be able to sleep.  Thoughts of the passing of his long time friend haunted his mind and would not allow him to sleep.  The others needed rest more than he, the strain upon the normally peaceful Hobbits was beginning to show.

            Then he paused.  The exiled king thought he heard something moving in the darkness.  There it was again, maybe it was just a forest animal, for it wasn't very clear.  

            The Uruk-hai waited near the Fellowship.  His army of Orcs was just beyond in the darkness.  The evil leader could not believe how vulnerable grief had made the company meant to guard the one ring.

            Aragorn suddenly knew he heard something.  He stood and was just about the raise the alarm to waken his friends when the attack came.  An Uruk-hai jumped from the bushes at a proximity that was disturbing and freightening.  How could the enemy have gotten this close?  A savage battle cry was heard for a great distance.  Following the leader, Orcs began to appear out of the night like a cruel nightmare. 

            "Awaken! We are under siege!" Aragorn unsheathed his sword and began fighting the onslaught.  The others quickly readied their weapons to join in the battle and the struggle of the freed peoples of Middle Earth.

            Gimli hacked through Orcs like a hot knife through butter.  Boromir's sword quickly began red with the blood of the enemy.  The Hobbits fought well, Sting glowing a bright and magical blue.  

            "We are overwhelmed!" Gimli knew that the enemy had the advantage.  They had obtained the measure of surprise, which was invaluable.  They could not keep up this enemy level of fighting for very long, and the sea of Orcs seemed endless.

            "We must try to retreat to better grounds!" Boromir began backing out of their camp, hoping for an avanue of escape, but their enemy saw their intentions.  More of the hideous creatures swung around them, cutting off all ways of departure.  The battle was not fairing very well.  In a short amount of time, the Hobbits were stripped of their weapons.  In that moment, Frodo had one final and desperate thought.  One way he might be able to keep the ring safe for a moment longer.  He quickly pulled the ring off of the chain that hung around his neck.  With haste, he swallowed it, hoping that would give them some time to find a way out of this hopeless situation.  

            Luckily, the Orcs did not see this move, or else they surely would have gutted the poor halfling right there in order to retrieve the precious object of fate.

            "Surrender!" The low, husky voice of the Uruk-hai pierced the sounds of battle.  

            Aragorn knew they could never win this fight in their present condition.  He glanced at Frodo, who gave him a slight nod.  The man knew his companion must have done something with the one ring to seem to be willing to give in at this point.  Where the all important ring was, the ranger could only guess.  He would have to remain in the dark as long as there were Orcs all around them.

            "Put down your weapons!" Aragon's commanding tone stopping all swords from clashing.

            "What are you saying?" Boromir could not believe what he had heard.  Quietly, the man repeated himself.

            "They win this round."

            The other did what they were told, surrendering themselves to the forces of darkness.  One of the Orcs approached the Hobbits.

            "Where is it?" He snarled.

            "Where is what?" Sam answered, hoping to distract the beasts from Frodo.

            "What, what?" Merry joined in. "I have some tomatoes here."

            "Stop!" The leader yelled.  "They are for Saruman. We will torture and punish them later.  For now, we must deliver them to our master, unspoiled as he asked."

            The Orcs picked up the Fellowships weapons as spoils of war, hoping to fetch some great fame by showing off the prizes.  The army of evil began to lead the company into the night and towards the waiting Saruman. 

            The company stayed together as they walked, surrounded by the hissing Orcs.  Every now and then one would take a swing at one of them, hoping to trip one and cause further humiliation.  The Uruk-hai laughed to himself, then spoke aloud.

            "To think, we never would have captured them if it weren't for the death of that Elf. What a wonderful plan to trap him in the darkness like that."

            "You trapped us just to kill Legolas?"

            "Legolas? Legolas of Mirkwood? So, that Elf was the Prince of Mirkwood. What a wonderful surprise."

            Gimli realized his mistake by revealing the identity of his friend.

            "Mirkwood will be in despair when they learn of the death of their fair, young prince.  He was quite popular in his homeland if my memory serves me right.  We will finally be able to overrun the ones who have for so long resisted us.  Grief for Elves is most crippling.  To answer your question, Dwarf, yes.  We knew what that entrapment in the cave would do to that Elf.  We know many ways of destroying Elves."

            Depression washed over the Fellowship.  They had failed.  They were captured.  The ring, wherever it was, was in the company of evil.  Two members of the Fellowship were dead, and the rest would join them shortly, and their deaths would be most painful and drawn out.

            Gimli sighed to himself as he was being taken off into the hands of the most sinister of enemies.  As he walked, he stared up to the sky, to the stars.

            'Lucky Elf.' He thought to himself as he thought of his future.

            A being walked quietly through the woods, on the trail of something far off, distant.  It would not quit until it found what it was looking for.  Suddenly, as it was walking through some woods, it noticed something off to the side of the path.  Something hidden, and it would not have noticed had it not stopped for a moment to rest.  It was a creature, laying off in a clearing.  When it got closer to this mystery, it knew immediately what it was looking at.  The identity of this creature could never be mistaken, by its eyes were closed, which was very unusual.  When the being inspected the still form closer, it became very quite saddened, for the magical creature it was looking at appeared to be dead. 

            "Poor creature. It is indeed a sad time when one of your innocent kind is killed."

            It lowered its head in mourning, and prayed all hope was not lost.


	3. Awakenings

Author's Note: Here is the chapter everyone's been waiting for on this series, and a chapter I am very proud of.  Please, please REVIEW!!!!  I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it. 

Chapter 3: Awakenings

The dark rider sped through the forest as fast as the mighty speed he rode could go.  He was dispatched by the highest powers to bear this news, to attempt to bring this great kingdom to ruin and darkness.  These resistors had fought with great intensity for a long time.  The invaders had thought that they would not hold out for very long, but their long existence in their lands gave them great endurance.  Now, he would bear news to their king, news which would shock their kingdom long enough for them to finally destroy them all, and turned all that remained to darkness. 

            The Uruk-hai finally reached his destination, the outer armed posts of Mirkwood.  He slowed down, knowing that many arrows were trained of him at the moment. He heard a voice come from the trees above.

            "Enemy rider! State your purpose here or we will kill you!"

            'Elves' he thought to himself, 'they always wait until the threat had presented itself before beginning a fight. They never kill on sight. Such weak minded creatures, what power do they possess that they have resisted us for so long?'

            "State your purpose now!"

            "Elvish guards, I bear a message for your king! I bear news of a battle that has taken place far from your boarders, but involves the issues close to your soul!" The black rider held up the message, a rolled piece of parchment wrapped in shining red ribbon.

            "We do not trust your intentions." 

            "Come now, we know that people know nothing of these matters.  We thought we might open up at least some communication between our kindred. We are distant relation after all."

            The Elves winced, they knew this fact well, through it stung them in the heart to hear it spoken aloud.

            "Come along, master Elf, this is news your king needs to hear."

            The Elven warrior came down from his perch and approached the enemy.  The stench of his foe hung around him like a great mist.  He stared the Uruk-hai in the face, searching for some meaning, some flicker of his true intentions, but there was nothing but darkness.  Darkness as deep as the great sea that called from afar.  He took the message and backed away, waiting for the next move from the evil one, but his only move against the Elves was the turn and ride away towards the dark places of Mirkwood.  The warrior glanced down at the parchment, if only he had known that it held the fate of his home, and the downfall of the last race of wood-elves in all of Middle Earth.

            The being bent down and touched the still Elf's forhead and spoke to the winds and the powers of nature all around them.

            "My poor little Elf, I'm sure you have died for a great purpose, a purpose greater than what you could know.  You have given up your immortality, but I'm afraid this cannot be the end of your tale.  You have much to do yet and a long road in front of you which has yet to be traveled. You cannot halt your adventure this early, for there is some light in you yet, I can see it.  It is buried deep, where mortal men cannot find it."  

            Suddenly, a glow began to emerge from the head of the powerful wielder of light and magic, encasing the Elf with its glow and power, rekindling a light thought spent.  Nature itself seemed to brighten around them, adding fuel to this newly restored flame.

            "Come back to me, Legolas.  Do you hide in shadow for your kind has no purpose there.  You kind is meant to stay here in this world until you venture across the sea to the undying lands. Death's hand cannot hold you, you will not succumb to its cold, everlasting grasp. Hear my voice, come back to the light."

            A gasp and a shudder filled Legolas' body, life began to flow through his veins again and warmth soon spread throughout his body, forcing back the coldness which had taken over.

            "That's it, young prince, awaken."

            Legolas slowly opened his eyes, the brightness of the sun almost to much to bear after having been in the darkness of death. When his eyes did focus, the form in front of his brought to him great joy, a figure he recognized even through his colors had changed.

            "Gandalf!"

            "Yes, my young friend, I am with you. I am so relived, I thought I had lost you, and in so losing you, lost Mirkwood's future."

            Legolas shook and appeared for one second to be lost, gazing ahead into nothingness.

            "Legolas? What troubles you?"

            "I saw the dark and the cold which awaits those who are dying. There was more than just that though, much more.  I cannot explain it, I cannot even give it a emotion.  It was like nothing else I have ever grown, different than even any thought I have ever known.  Something completely not of this world."

            "It was death that you saw.  True death, something none have seen and returned from.  You are unique now, Legolas.  You will no longer be like any other creature in all this land.  You have crossed into the other side, you must carry everything that goes along with that for the rest of eternity, for you are immortal again.  You will never again know what you felt during that time.  It is something you will never again face."

            Legolas felt tears streaming down his face, the emotions welling up in him were too much for even one as old as he to contain.

            "Is that what you felt, Gandalf? When you faced the creature of fire in Moria? For that is when I last saw you? What has happened to you since then, for I thought you dead?"

            "I thought myself dead for a moment, but I have triumphed. I am now Gandalf the White and was traveling to meet with the three remaining of the Fellowship when I saw you and knew that the tides of fortune had shifted."

            Legolas was confused, "Three remaining?"

            "Events to come, my friend, nothing to worry about yet, but by the time we reach them, they will have split, but not grown weaker. Can you come with me?"

            "I can, Gandalf, even though I do not trust myself quite yet. Am I who I was still? Did part of me remain in those mysterious realms in which I dwelt?"

            "You will never be completely who you were, Legolas.  You will be more, more powerful than any other who has lived, for you know of things that I cannot even tell.  Come, by the time we get there, we will be greatly needed."

            Together, the Elf and the Wizard ventured forward, towards where the Fellowship would meet with their partings. 

            "Enter!"

            "Your Highness, a servant of the enemy has brought a message for you. I would not have taken it, but something told me this was news that needed to be heard."

            "I understand." Thranduil came forward, the messenger held out the parchment for the king himself to read.  The ruler or Mirkwood took it and unwrapped it, unfolding the words which lay thereon.

            Silence was heard for a long time after Thranduil read what was said, he could not move.  The guards and members of the court that were present could not bear the silence without any word, either hurting or comforting.  Finally, the powerful king turned around, tears running from his cheeks.

            "Make a declaration to all end of my kingdom, for today is to be a great day of sorrow.  This is the end of an age.  My son, my beautiful son, has fallen.  He is dead."

            A cry was heard over all the trees of Mirkwood, it was so loud even the waiting enemy could hear.


	4. Partings

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for this taking so long. I've been terribly busy lately, but now am going to update both of my stories, starting with this one, and keep going at a better pace. Thanks for all the reviews, they have really meant a lot and made me really try to find time to write more.  Please, keep the reviews coming!!!! 

Chapter Four: Partings

Gandalf was far in the lead in front of Legolas.  The Wizard knew they would not meet up with the entire Fellowship, for they have already broken.  Boromir has passed and Froto and Sam have already begun their journey towards Mordor.  He knew they would meet Gimli and Aragorn, now on their own seeking to rescue Merry and Pippen.  

            "Come along!" Gandalf cried, "I thought you Elves were fast on your feet!"

            Legolas woke from his daydreaming and caught up to Gandalf easily. 

            "Something is wrong, fair Elf. What is it that troubles you so?"

            "There is something amiss. I cannot explain it, but it is a feeling in my heart that something terrible is about to happen."

            "I'm sure your keen senses will tell you when the time is right."

            They traveled all day and into the night. Gandalf's magic helped him speed along and an Elf can travel longer without rest than any mortal.  Together they would reach them very quickly.  The whole time, Legolas felt something odd, something elusive calling him.  To where, he could not know, only that it's call was stronger than the seas and pulling straight from his heart.

            In Mirkwood, the new day brought no songs, no beauty, no warmth for they had lost the only heir to the throne.  He only hope for the continuation of their people.  Thranduil had no wife since his first one, Legolas' mother, was killed all those many years ago.  It would be centuries now before they could dream of seeing another heir rise to the point of being able to rule in his father's place.  The darkness of these thoughts was almost more than the society could bear.  Their guard was down, and the enemy knew it. 

            "We will kill all the Elves of the woodland realm, we will finally set all of Mirkwood into darkness."

            Thranduil sat alone, thinking of his son, remembering moments from his youth.  It was hard raising a son, without his beautiful wife, Legolas looked so much like her.  He also had her strong spirit.  He remembered taking young Legolas out for walks in the woods of their lands.  The King smiled as he remembered his son's fascination with every creature and plant they would come across.  Legolas was definitely a child of the woods, he had a stronger connection with the forest than any wood-elf he had ever known.  Now, that child was gone, taken from his home and killed somewhere far away, without any speck of home to comfort him, and Thranduil would never forgive himself for that.  

            He was taken out of his thoughts when the alarm began sounding, this could only mean one thing.  Orcs were attacking.  Why now?  Why can we not have one moment to think of those who have fallen, for now those numbers are rising with great speed.

            "Your majesty?" A guard knocked on the door with great urgency.  Thranduil slowly rose to open the door.  When he did he saw the panic on the guard's face.

            "We are under attack, we need you, Your Highness!"

            "I know."  He began to prepare himself to lead the small army he had left.  Now, however, things seemed darker, the end was coming.  Soon, the woof-elves of Mirkwood would only be a myth of times past.  The King knew, his people were in their last hour.

            "Oh, Legolas, we need you now."

            Gandalf stopped, for his companion was now shaking where he stood, looking distraught and afraid.  The Wizard knew something of great evil must be stirring to upset an Elf so visibly. 

            "My home is under attack, Mirkwood is about to fall.  I must go, Gandalf! I must fight alongside my father and my people.  My place is by their side, in war as well as in peace.  I cannot in good conscious go with you while evil overruns everything I hold dear."

            Gandalf smiled, "I understand, Legolas.  Your ties to your forest are stronger than any power I can wield that would try and stop you from going.  You must be with your kindred, for in seeing you again, their hope may be rekindled."

            "What do you mean? How is my absence hurting them?"

            "You will understand soon, Legolas.  For now, do not let your mind be troubled or wander from your goal.  Go, fight with your people and then, when the battle is completed, meet up with the Fellowship as soon as you can.  For I am not relieving you of your duties thereto, just granting you a small leave to attend other matters.  Do you understand me, Legolas?"

            "Of course, Gandalf.  When Mirkwood is safe, I shall see you again.  I shall fight with you and see the evil of Mordor destroyed." Legolas turned toward Mirkwood and ran with all possible speed, not looking back.  

            Gandalf felt a great darkness welling up in his heart.  He could not stop Legolas from going to fight in Mirkwood.  However, he knew that Mirkwood might not survive this onslaught.  That the fair elven wood might not ever see that immortal race again.  If events were left to run their course as he saw them, then he knew he would never see Legolas again.  The Elf would never meet up with the Fellowship, and they would lose yet another member of their increasingly dwindling company. 

            For now, all Gandalf could do was continue on his journey to find Aragorn and Gimli.  

            Orcs spread quicker than ever before, and soon they would be at the castle gates. The battle had lasted for a great length of time.  The Orc's darkness invaded every inch of the wood, even the trees cried out in agony as they descended into evil, their branches never to dance on the winds again.  The fair Elves could not stop them this time, they could not hold out any longer.  A desperate scream rang throughout the forest, the army was scattered and now they could do nothing but try to escape the invaders.  Thranduil stood by his palace, for he could never run, never leave Mirkwood, he would fall into shadow with his homeland.  He most loyal of his friends stood by him, ready to fight until the last.  The Orcs ascended the stairs leading into the great structure.  The Elves stood firm, holding their swords and bows in the air, ready to charge.  

            In that moment, a figure appeared in the distance. 


	5. Joining the Battle

Author's Note: Thank you for each and every review!! They inspire me to write much faster!! Thanks in advance for the new reviews!!!

Chapter Five: Joining the Battle

Desperation was now the ruler of Mirkwood as Thranduil focused his eyes at the figure on the horizon.  The had hopes yet, until he drew his final breath he would have hopes of a future.  A future with Elves still living in Mirkwood, a future with the trees still feeling joy and freedom to play with the breeze.

            As the figure's identity became clear, he felt a great emotion in his heart. Despair.  For the figure was an Uruk-hai, a dark leader coming forth to inspect his troops success more closely.  

            Thranduil closed his eyes, perhaps this time hope was truly lost.  Perhaps the time of the Elves was over, to usher in an era of darkness and magic known only to destroy rather than create. 

            The Uruk-hai came closer, focusing its attention on the Elven lord, wishing to see this being whom had resisted him for so long fall to his knees.  Then to finally send him into death.  This moment was sweeter than the stinking beast could possibly imagine. 

            Thranduil stared up, and looked eyes with the enemy commander.  Those eyes held nothing but blackness and hate.  He closed his eyes and waited for the blows to come, when they didn't after a moment, he looked up again.  There stood his enemy, not moving and very wide eyed.  The monster than fell forward, revealing an arrow in the back of his neck.  When he fell he saw someone standing behind him, bow at the ready.

            Legolas. 

            The Prince of Mirkwood ran forward, keeping a lookout for any Orcs that might still be around. 

            "Father! Father, are you injured?" Legolas' eyes showed nothing but concern and the desperate need for an answer.

            "Legolas? My son, is that truly you?"

            "Yes, father. I have come back. I could feel you, and this wood, calling me from my journey."

            "My son! I thought you were dead!" Thranduil rose to embrace his son.  He was on the verge of breaking down. 

            "Legolas! I thought I had lost everything. You, your mother, my kingdom. I thought there was nothing left to fight for.  Nothing left to hold to the light."

            "Father! I have come just in time.  This is the final hour from what everything looks like, and I am here to bring rescue. Let us reclaim Mirkwood from the jaws of defeat, I will not see my beautiful homeland destroyed."

            Seeing Legolas fight with them renewed the army's energies.  The armies soon found the power to keep the enemy from advancing further.  However, the battle was far from over.  

            Blood stained the soils of Mirkwood into a black mud.  Orcs seemed to appear from every corner, including behind them.  It almost appeared as if someone were making them appear by magic.  Many Elves fell to Orc blades. 

            Legolas kept rallying his people.  He worked to keep them from breaking up and loosing focus.  Victory seemed to be at hand when one of the Uruk-hai noticed who was taking over leadership of the armies.

            "The Prince has returned from the dead it would seem.  No wonder they have a new found strength."

            Another Uruk-hai leader leaned in for a closer look.

            "How is this possible?" His companion gave a dark smile and hissed.

            "Never underestimate an Elf.  They are very stubborn when it comes to living.  If our plans to kill him have failed, we must at least stop him from leading his people.  When Mirkwood falls into shadow, he will fall right along with it."

            "Understood." The black creature raised his large bow, notched an arrow and aimed at his target.  He saw down the shaft of his bow the Elven Prince fight off an Orc with a pair a long Elven blades.

            He fired the arrow.

            Gandalf felt a cold wind rush through him.

            "What is it, Gandalf?"

            "Nothing, Aragorn."

            Gimli stared, the Wizard was obviously upset. 

            "Did something happen?"

            "No, Gimli. I'm sure Legolas will join us soon."

            "Legolas lives?"

            Gandalf smiled at the Dwarf.

            Legolas felt the pain surge through him as the arrow pierced his shoulder.  It seemed to almost rip right through him. As he recoiled, he found himself almost defenseless against the approaching enemy.  The warrior Elves around Legolas saw his dilemma and banded together to help their Prince.  

            The rage stread to all parts of Mirkwood's great army, that they should see their beloved prince again and then have their enemy aim specifically for him.  This attack finally gave them the energy to win the battle, and push the Orc army back once again.  They had done it, Mirkwood remained at least partially out of the darkness for a while longer.

            However, this one battle took a serious toll. A great deal of the finest fighters were killed or injured.  Thranduil knew that he might not be able to succeed again. His main focus right now though, was to be with his son.  The healers had helped him off the battlefield to a tend where they were able to give him herbs to make him sleep.  They would need to do this if they were going to pull the arrow out.  They could not try it with him awake, it would be too painful and they would need to muscles relaxed.  Thranduil was able to see Legolas before the herbs took affect.

            "Legolas, how do you feel?"

            "I am as well as can be expected.  Do not worry, I will be fine in a couple of days." Legolas' focus was wondering as the herbs began to set it on him. Soon, he was in a deep sleep.

            "Will he be alright?" Thranduil addressed the healer.

            "He should be fine, your highness. You should also rest, this day had been tiring for the entire kingdom, let alone its leader."

            "I do not wish to leave him."

            "The Prince will not wake for quite some time. Please, it is hard for me to work with a king and the patient's father hovering over my shoulder."

            Thranduil decided perhaps there were other matters he could attend to.

            The healer looked at the sleeping prince with the arrow in his shoulder.  He knew telling Thranduil that Legolas' condition might be worse than he lead on would not be wise at this point.  He thought he did see poison around the wound, but he could not tell until the arrow was out.  If there was poison than the worst was yet to come. 


	6. Departures

Author's Note: This begins with a little continuation of lines touched on in the last chapter. The dream sequence is from "Without the Stars" Please review!! Thanks!

Chapter Six: Departures

Gandalf felt a cold wind rush through him.

            "What is it, Gandalf?"

            "Nothing, Aragorn."

            Gimli stared, the Wizard was obviously upset. 

            "Did something happen?"

            "No, Gimli. I'm sure Legolas will join us soon."

            "Legolas lives?"

            Gandalf smiled at the Dwarf. The Wizard had appeared to them only moments before, smiling brightly.  Their joy at having seen their friend again was great. 

            "Yes, my friend, but that is something we cannot discuss now. I shall rescue you now, for you cannot remain here without changing the events that need to occur."

            Gandalf summoned a great power and cast it out, the chains that bound the Fellowship disappeared, their freedom restored.  

            "Now go, a great battle awaits for you at Amon Hen."

            "What about you, Gandalf?" Aragorn did not wish to leave his friend behind, again.

            "I am not meant to travel this road with you.  Do not worry, Aragorn, I will meet up with you when the time is right. For now, your leadership is required."

            Gimli halted for one moment before joining the others in their escape.

            "You said Legolas lives?"

            "Yes, Gimli, he has returned to help the fight in Mirkwood, and you shall see him shortly. He is meant to journey with you and he shall."

            The Dwarf smiled, the Fellowship was not dissolving.

            Gandalf watched them leave, and then turned towards Mirkwood.  He had work to do there, and he would see to it that the Fellowship was made whole again. 

            The healer had succeeded in pulling the arrow out and inspected it.  It did not appear to contain any poisons, but Orc arrows can be very tricky.  The Prince was still in his drug induced sleep, and that was probably the best thing for him at the moment.  He needed rest, he had traveled far and fought bravely, a credit to his heritage.

            "How is he?"

            "He is fine at the moment, Sire."

            "Keep a close eye on him."

            "I intend to."

            Thranduil looked at his son, so innocent and pale.  

            'So much like his mother, he has her beauty through and through.' The King thought. He then departed, for their plans needed finishing.  He did not wish to tell his son what the war counsel was proposing, but there may be no other way.

            The nightmares came, flashbacks to a moment when he thought he was saying his last good-byes.  A time he thought he would depart from Middle Earth, never he return.

            _"There might be a way to rescue you. If I am strong enough."_

_            Aragorn's memory was suddenly jogged, "No, you cannot be thinking of that!"_

_            "Quiet, you will wake the others. It will free you, the quest may continue. I will not simple allow myself to depart from this world if there is a way I could save you."_

_            "Elves do not survive it, you would die, your immortality and power spent."_

_            "My immortality and power is already waning, if I am to try this it must be soon for I will be too weak to attempt it soon."_

_            The man stood and began to walk away, he was not about to listen to the insane ideas of the Elf.  He would rather see him attempt to hold on than to give himself to the darkness.  Legolas walked to Aragorn and gently turned him around to face him._

            "My kind are already fading, Aragorn.  We hear the call of the sea and soon my kind will be nothing other than legends of this world.  I was hoping to journey over the sea one day, but I will have to visit them in other fashion."

_            He hugged Aragorn closed, a loving sign of the close bond they shared.  They had known each other for many, many years and had always been the closest of friends.          _

_            "Do not fear, my friend. Death to an Elf is not the same as death to the mortal kind.  I will always be with you, I will be with you when the ring of power is cast into Mount Doom. I do not fear my fate and neither should you."_

Dreams haunted Legolas.  They would not relent.  He saw the images clear as day.  

            Calling upon his being, his Elven soul to help his friends.

_'One simple hope, please, allow them to leave, clear the rocks, give them safe passage, with all that I am, please.'_

_He thought of Mirkwood, his beloved forest home and knew that a part of him would always reside there.  He thought of the trees and his family and friends, casting to them a silent farewell.  _

The images from those final moments, when he saw things no other being had ever laid eyes upon.  Images of what await the soul that has passed.  They seemed nothing but a blur, a shadow of a dream. Then he saw terrible images, being ripped from that fate, being torn back down to this world once more.  Bring trapped in between two worlds, two fates.  Not being allowed to leave, of awakening on the forest floor.  

Legolas shot up, sweat on his fore head as the dreams finally released him.  He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings.  He remembered, Mirkwood, the battle, the arrow.  He looked to his shoulder and saw the wrapped wound.  Dizziness came back with a vengeance and he laid back down.

"It's good to see you awake, Prince Legolas. Your father wants a word with you, I'll summon him."

Legolas softly smiled and nodded, he thought of his father.  So proud, yet so worn.  Seeing all the evils that had occurred in his lands was almost too much for any Elf to bear. 

"Legolas, it's good to see you awake."

"I am also glad to see you well, father. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Son, it's about our home.  The counsel believes maybe it's time to leave Mirkwood."

Legolas could not find any words to speak. 


	7. Travels

Author's Note: Please forgive me for the long delay on this update.  My life has been quite interesting lately and time has been short to sit and type. I appreciate your patience, and hope you'll take the time to write a review so I know people are still reading this, even after my long neglect.  Thank you for every review!!!!

Chapter Seven: Travels 

"You cannot mean it, father. We cannot leave this wood.  What of the creatures, the trees, everything we are meant to protect?"

            "Calm yourself, my son. You are in no condition for this argument.  Our forest will survive.  It was here before we arrived and it will be here long after we depart.  Do not fear.  It is stronger than you give it credit for."

            Legolas strained to stand, but his father kept him sitting.

            "Why does the counsel wish us to submit?"

            "The Orcs are coming in greater numbers and more of us are departing for the sea.  We cannot survive here when most of our forces have left.  You know the truth, Legolas.  You know the Elves time on these shores is drawing to a close."

            "I have known for a long time, however I did not wish to believe it."

            Thranduil smiled at his son, "Will you come with us?"

            "No, father. I must find the Fellowship.  I must stand with them.  I swore by my honor to see it through to the end and I would not have the Elves unaccounted for in the final moments of the quest."

            "You have always been very serious and honor bound.  Very well, Legolas.  However, you must promise me that you will join us in the undying lands as soon as your mission is seen to its rightful end."

            "I swear, father.  After all, one Elf of Mirkwood cannot remain in Middle Earth alone. It would be quite lonely."

            Father and son shared a long hug before the King departed to prepare his people for the great journey that lay ahead.  It was a great moment, which was the theme of many songs in the future, sung by man, dwarf and elf.  The great departure, the leaving of Mirkwood by the Elves.

            Legolas left the forest by himself.  He could not help but turn back when the forest was at the end of his sight.  It had been his home for nearly three thousand years and now he was leaving, never to step foot there again.  Never to climb the trees that had held him as a child.  Never to play with the beautiful deer that resided there.  He could only hope that they would overcome the evil that was now overrunning the land.  They had to, for without them there would be no more Mirkwood, ever again. 

            He knew where the others were.  He knew they would seek the woods of Lothlorien and the peace there in order to have the strength to continue down the great river.  He also knew that Gandalf was no longer with them, but when he would see him again was a complete mystery to the Elf.

            Legolas would have to catch up with them along the river.  He ran with all his might, hoping to be able to catch up with them along the banks.  

            However, he kept sensing something.  A presence in the woods surrounding the river.  He knew the enemy was nearby, but he couldn't get a fix on where they were exactly.  These were not just Orcs, they were stronger and smarter than the ugly, stupid creatures he had been fighting all of his life.  He knew he had to warm his friends before something awful befell them.  If they were attacked unawares he would never forgive himself, for he had been the eyes and the ears of the Fellowship.  He knew Aragorn had good senses, but nothing could make up for the sight of an Elf.  

            The Prince of Mirkwood's legs ached and burned from the constant running.  It felt like he had been running forever, but he would not allow himself rest until he saw the faces of his friends.  There was nothing to give him aid along his path.  Only open fields and plains, the sun beat down upon his fair skin and for the first time he thought he might get a sunburn.  He would ignore his body's protests to the abuse, he would run until he met them or until he collapsed.  As long as he had sight to see his path, he would run.  

            Dusk came and Legolas knew he was close to the river, he could almost hear its sounds in the distance.  They would be landing on the shore for the night, it was dangerous to go down the river in the night for one could not see any rocks that might sink them, and Hobbits were not very good at swimming. 

            Aragorn had led them to the shore and brought the boats up for the night.  He wished Gandalf could have stayed with them, but the news he had brought of Legolas rekindled the spirits of the company.  

            They had been preparing dinner when he heard something coming their way.  He had felt something watching them, friend or foe he could not be certain.  Now, he knew something drew nearer by the moment. 

            "Stay here, I will scout ahead myself." Aragorn knew it would be easier to identify this being alone, than with a group.  If he needed then, they would be within earshot.

            Aragorn walked towards the sounds, something was coming and quickly at that.  Finally, he was able to look out onto a clearing and get a first glimpse of the creature coming at him on the other side. 

            Recognition was almost instantaneous.  

            "Legolas!" Aragorn ran out into the field to greet his companion.

            "Aragorn!" Legolas had arrived, his long journey was over.  He could now stop.

            "I am with you." The Elf finally allowed himself to collapse into Aragorn's arms.


	8. Endings or Postponements?

Chapter 8: Endings or Postponements

Images swirled through the blackness.  Images that had haunted him before, from the time when he was not of this world.  A time that he would never be able to describe.  Would he ever see peace again, would he ever be able to close his eyes and not see these images?

            He heard Aragorn calling to him from beyond the abyss.  He felt himself about to fall off the edge, into the nothingness beyond.  

            "Legolas." A voice, not of the mortal realm, a voice he had never heard before.

            "Legolas, do you hear me?"

            "I hear you. What do you wish of me? Why are you here in my dreams?"

            "You cannot find peace, Legolas.  You have a great quest in front of you.  Not just dealing with a ring, but dealing with the two sides of existence, this side and the next.  You have seen both and you can conquer both if you wish it. Find the answers to your questions and death will no longer be something that need be feared.  You can unveil it to all as the nature part of life that it is."

            "How am I to do this?"

            "I cannot tell you.  For now, you must live your life.  You must fight your battles.  You will be victorious.  You are the key, always remember that.  That time in the cave where you gave of yourself has a further end than the time when Gandalf awoken you from your slumber."

            "Please, don't leave me here.  What are you?"

            "I am yourself, Legolas.  I am the part of you that you left behind when you went back to that side of life.  I will always be here to guide you, even though you will not always be able to hear me. Perhaps we will be one again, Prince of Mirkwood.  Now awaken, you have a great journey in front of you.  You will not begin this part of your adventures until you dwell in Middle Earth no longer."

            "What do you mean?" The abyss came closer, and he felt himself about to fall into the depths below when he felt someone shaking him.

            "Legolas, wake up!" The Elf's eyes slowly opened. There was Aragorn and Gimli, standing near him, full of concern. 

            "Are you alright, Elf?"

            "I am fine, Gimli. Where are the others?"

            "We have much to tell you, for we must rescue Merry and Pippin, however we are glad to have you with us."

            Legolas smiled at Aragorn, his old friend was always there, almost as if he was an Elf himself. 

            "You must tell us your tale, master Elf. I'm sure it is one of great grandeur."

            "It is one yet unfinished, friend Dwarf."

            Gimli looked confused, "It does not matter now. You are with us, and together we shall overcome evil. I know everyone will be glad to see that you truly are alive."

            "I am glad to see you as well, Gimli. We shall still be able to take our travels together, after our lands have been cleared of evil."

            The trio began heading off into the sunset together, hoping to be able to quench the evil that was growing stronger by the day.

            Legolas did a lot of searching in these days.  He knew that his travels were yet unfinished, but now was not the time to be contemplating the future. It was the tasks at hand that needed all of his attention. He would be with them, he would fight with them and share their fates.

Fin

Author's Note: Man, this might be turning into a series if I don't watch out. Here's the ending of my sequel with yet another opening for a third.  I am now working on my newest fic "Ballad of Fallen Angels" and I hope everyone will take a moment and check it out. I'm looking forward to concentrating my efforts towards that new storyline. I think it might have some potential. 

Please review and thanks for sticking by me, I know this one has taken quite a while to finish.

Blessed Be!

Elvensong


End file.
